


Windows of Opportunity

by allyens (AllyChien)



Series: Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Voyeurism, why is my kinktober start not even steamy XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyChien/pseuds/allyens
Summary: Kinktober 2020 day 1: Voyeurism (Kuroo x Kenma)Kenma and Kuroo have shameless neighbors. Kuroo is interested; Kenma is interested in Kuroo being interested.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Windows of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Late start to Kinktober QWQ  
> I'm just trying to set myself some goals this month, probably not going to be very punctual XD...  
> Still trying to get my feeling back, I feel like I'm sort of stiff... hope y'all enjoy this totally not smutty Kinktober entry lol

“Hey Kenma,” Kuroo’s oddly excited voice sounded and a hand shot out to catch Kenma by the elbow. “Come look at this!”

Pulled away from his way towards his room and his new video game, Kenma heaved a resigned sigh and gave Kuroo a dead-eyed stare. “What?”

“That,” Kuroo pointed at the living room window.

Kenma looked. And immediately wished he hadn’t. Kenma turned on his heel, determined to leave his deranged roommate here to enjoy this himself. He had a date with his Switch, sitting lonely on his bedside table.

“Hey— wait, Kenma—“

Unfortunately, Kuroo had lightning-fast reflexes and ridiculously long arms. Kenma struggled in Kuroo’s arms, trying to escape. “What the hell, Kuroo— why the fuck do you want to watch your friends having sex—“

There was a reason why the curtains in their living room window were almost always closed— the first thing Kenma had noted when they moved into this apartment was, _Why the fuck would someone build a window where it looked into nothing but the window of the adjacent building?_

Apparently, for perverts like Kuroo (and maybe their neighbors). Kenma resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall to clear his mind of the image of the former captain of Karasuno buried balls-deep in the vice-captain against _their_ living room window. He did _not_ need to know how Suga’s ass looked like outside volleyball shorts, no matter how proud Suga was of it, thank you very much.

Kuroo’s breath ghosted over the shell of Kenma’s ear. “I mean, they’re doing it against their window, they’ve got to be doing it on purpose, it’s practically a show.” Kenma felt Kuroo shrug against his back. A note of wheedling wormed into Kuroo’s voice. “We might as well give them an audience.”

Kenma thought that Kuroo sounded way too turned on for this just to be a _might-as-well_ , but he let it slide, privately enjoying the feeling of Kuroo’s purr vibrating through his chest as Kuroo nosed into the nape of his neck. When Kuroo’s hands whispered down his sides to tug at his waistband, Kenma sighed and acquiesced, relaxing against Kuroo’s chest. He honestly didn’t care for watching Suga-san’s pale writhing form pressed against windowglass, but he _was_ interested in the pressure of the growing bulge in Kuroo’s sweatpants against his back. But when Kuroo started to nudge Kenma to lean his palms against the window, Kenma put his foot down and elbowed Kuroo hard in the stomach. Twisting around, Kenma pressed his lips into Kuroo’s to cut off his whine and his hands against Kuroo’s chest to push him in the direction of his room. Kenma could let the voyeurism slide— whatever floated Kurro’s boat, he guessed, and it’s been a while since he’d seen Kuroo this riled up so he guessed this was sort of a bargain— but he was _not_ going to let Kuroo cajole him into being an exhibitionist. He wasn’t as weak as Daichi.

“Oof!” Apparently, Kuroo had been so distracted he hadn’t even realized that they’d reached the bad and he sprawled across the bed. Kenma rolled his eyes at the pout the older boy aimed his way and climbed onto the bed. He eyed Kuroo. So, now, time to do something about that bulge… this wasn’t what Kenma had been expecting tonight, but he guessed that this was a maybe more than adequate alternative.

Kenma could swear that he saw Suga throw them a saucy wink through the window when he turned to kick the door closed, but then Kuroo tangled his hands in his shirt, tugging him onto his chest, and everything else was sort of lost in a haze of tangled limbs and heavy breaths. Well. But Kenma had his suspicions, and he would someday get to the bottom of it— or trick someone into doing something in the shower room while Kuroo was still in there. He hadn’t really decided what to do with his newfound knowledge yet. But something.

Kenma tapped a pen on the table as he watched Kuroo chat up their TA in physics class at the door to the lecture hall, his gaze traveling lazily down Kuroo’s figure. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Definitely something. Now, he’d noticed that the sexual tension between Yaku and Lev had been racketing recently…


End file.
